Van Helsinki: The Hunt
Van Helsinki: The Hunt is a fanfiction on fanfiction.net detailing Van Helsinki's search for the missing Professor Ford. It serves as the second 'Post-Hiatus' Van Helsinki fanfiction, following on from Van Helsinki: Aftermath. Characters *Van Helsinki *Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie *Professor Ford *Cleaners (original characters) *ComsSecc guards (original characters) *Sophia (mentioned) Weapons *SIG-Sauer P228 *Smith & Wesson 5906 *PPK *Smith & Wesson SW99 *Beretta 92FS *SIG-Sauer P226 Synopsis Not too long after the events of Aftermath, Van awakens at 3am to find the Inspector ringing him, telling him that Professor Ford is missing and that Van is the only person he can spare. Van runs to Ford's house, enters it, and finds that while most of the house seems untouched, one upstairs room has been taken apart. Van gathers the papers, and finds that they seem to relate to the attempted assassination of himself, dating back to before the Loren Case. Van tries to call the Inspector, but cannot get through, and is interrupted by the sound of a car arriving. He sees two men exit, and is attacked by a third inside the house, Van manges to blind this man with a mug, and then shoots the first of the two from the car. However, the second knock his gun aside. After a fight, Van manages to defeat him by stabbing him in the side with a pen, punching that spot repeatedly and then drawing a gun on him. Van interrogates this 'cleaner', finding out that the man was hired by expensive backers to burn down Ford's house. Van then realises he needs to interrogate the man who was already in Ford's house, so he drags him to Ford's car, takes that back to his own house, and then locks the man in Van's own car, before driving that out of the city. He interrogates the man, who reveals that he kidnapped Ford, who was then taken away by other men, and gives Van the number that the cleaner was told to call once he had secured her. Van calls, and reaches a ComsSecc voicemail. Van leaves a gun cock, hangs up, and tells the cleaner to run. The detective then gets back in his car and drives off, planning to find a bargaining chip against ComsSecc. Van then arrives at the ComsSecc HQ building, and sneaks inside the Intelligence Wing, looking for information on him or Ford. However, it turns out to have been a trap. Seven guards are waiting for him, but Van manages to shoot out the light and kill all but one in the darkness. Van interrogates the last guard, who tells him the location of Ford, but then forces Van to kill him by drawing a knife. Van then moves on to find Ford. After killing several more guards, he arrives in the 'secure vault' where Ford is being held. Van finds her, breaks open the door. Ford says that the guards had her drugged up, and she doesn't remember anything, but Van gives her one of his guns and promises that they'll find them and 'burn them'. The two then prepare to make their escape from the facility. Connections to other works *The opening line about '3am' and Van's first line 'Yeah...what is it?' reference the first scene with Van Helsinki in the film. *The mention of 'grieving' is probably meant to refer to the dead police officers who were killed trying to guard Van in Aftermath. *Van's use of a P228, 5906, P226 and PPK, as well as the Inspector's lines about 'the guys who find aliens', as well as referring to the police department as 'the bureau', and Ford's house being on 'Fox Street' are probably intended to echo 'The X-Files', whose main characters Fox Mulder and Dana Scully worked for the FBI finding supernatural events, including aliens. Scully used a PPK and SIG-Sauer P228 and Mulder used a P226 and a S&W 5906 in some seasons. *Van's line 'Where is she?' echoes a line used by Batman in 'The Dark Knight' to interrogate the Joker. Likewise, the guard who calls Van 'detective' is possibly intended to echo the name Ra's al Ghul uses for Batman in the comics. *The description of the 'secure vault' may be intended to mirror the layout of the Death Star prison area from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Category:Disputed Canon Category:Vanfic